GLaDOS
GLaDOS is a non-playable antagonist/ally in'' LEGO Dimensions from the Portal 2 franchise. Background GLaDOS was a creation of Aperture Science, a personality core designed exactly to be fitted as a central computer mainframe. The project began under the oversight of Cave Johnson over the company, and was an attempt to create a fully functional, advanced artificial intelligence which was originally intended to be occupied by Johnson as one of his attempts to cheat death. After it became apparent to Johnson that he may die of moon rock poisoning before development on GLaDOS would be completed, Johnson motioned for the personality core to be based on his secretary and best friend, Caroline instead. After a decade's worth of hard work, GLaDOS was officially activated in 1998, as part of one of the many events during the company's "Bring Your Daughter to Work" day. Since she was able to take control of half of the facility's features, GLaDOS began killing most of its inhabitants by flooding the Enrichment Center with neurotoxin. However, only few if not only one of the staff such as Doug Rattmann had survived her attacks along with the series' main protagonist, Chell. The destruction of the company also coincided with an invasion of Earth, which had occurred two days after at Aperture's rival company, Black Mesa. This ultimately led to the negligence of the outside world from realizing Aperture's fate, as all attention had been diverted to Black Mesa and the aforementioned invasion. Since the attack, she has managed the company to her limits. Her first test subject and the series' main protagonist, Chell, was given a warning of GLaDOS' true colors with the help of Rattmann. She confronts GLaDOS in her chamber at the end of Portal, which allowed GLaDOS to develop an even deeper hatred for her after she was awakened in the beginning of Portal 2. '''Dimensions Crisis' GLaD To See You (Aperture Science Enrichment Center After Batman, Wyldstyle and Gandalf arrived at the Aperture Science Enrichment Center in search for the cake (one of the Foundation Elements, GLaDOS mistakes the heroes for Chell, however she realizes that they are not her. When the the trio anounces that they are looking for a cake she send them to a Test course of nine test chambers. Due the constant use of the keystones, GLaDOS threatens them for cheating. After their ninth test, GLaDOS sends them to her chamber where she tries to kill them with crushers and neurotoxin. Then, the heroes summoned H.A.L. 9000 to distract her, which gave them more time to build a ramp and drive their vehicle to her. GLaDOS, angry sends them to a oven in where the Cake is. After the heroes escapes from the oven she claims that i was another test and that has another one with electricity, but luckily the heroes were sent back to Vorton by X-PO, leaving GLaDOS complaining of being lonely. Riddle-earth Apparently she made an appearance during the invasion of Minas Tirith, claiming that if she can't take the trio to the tests she will take the tests to them. THe End Is Tri At the end of The End is Tri, the trio went to Aperture Science to asked for her help, she denies (joking by saying to tell it to her morality core, before stating that it was replaced with an amorality core) but Wyldstyle replaces her amorality core with an actual morality core. She demands to get the morality core removed, but Batman claims that only if she helps them. She later appears on Vorton being examined by Egon Spengler, then she asked the Doctor to repair her morality core but he declines. The Final Dimension During the final battle', '''she helped the heroes, first by founding a safe way to Foundation Prime, in where she claims that there is 0% chance of her being harmed, she later gives the heroes a Rocket Turret to Destroy the Baseplate. After the final battle, she was seen on her chamber singing You Wouldn't Know. Then the amorality core comes out of a vortech It was assumed to be either the Doctor or Batman that returned her 'Amorality' core. Apparently glad to see him, GLaDOS strokes him with her head. World [[Portal|Portal]]: Aperture Science Enrichment Center Quests/Renovations given: Quests * GLaD Hidings * Gel on Your Way Renovations * Renovate the Science Project Stands * Renovate the Portrait Room Quotes Trivia *It is revealed that she is the one responsible for delivering Shaggy and Scooby-Doo the box of LEGO Bricks for the LEGO Gateway and their mini figure versions, as well as a box of pizza at their doorsteps in the LEGO Dimensions - Scooby Doo Gameplay Trailer, though it's unknown how she was able to leave the Aperture Science Enrichment Center. *Ellen McLain reprises her role from the series in LEGO Dimensions. *Just like every Portal game, (this game isn't an exception) she sings an original song at the end credits. *GLaDOS is strongly reminiscent of H.A.L. 9000, the murderous A.I. computer of ''2001: A Space Odyssey; even the single, red "eye" of the security cameras and Sentry Turrets are reminiscent of HAL. **HAL 9000 himself was summoned via Locate to converse with (and distract) GLaDOS. *GLaDOS means: 'G'enetic 'L'ifeform 'a'nd 'D'isk 'O'perating 'S'ystem *She is one of the few LEGO Dimensions antagonists who do not work for Lord Vortech. **In fact, Batman, Gandalf, and Wyldstyle got her to help them fight Vortech. *GLaDOS is one of two bosses to be fought more than once, the other being Lord Vortech. **She is fought in GLaD To See You and Aperture Science. References http://theportalwiki.com/wiki/GLaDOS Category:Characters Category:Portal Category:Portal Characters Category:Bad Guys Category:Female Characters Category:Index Category:Bosses Category:Non-Playable Characters Category:Renovation Giving Characters Category:Videogame Characters Category:Robots Category:Quest Giving Characters Category:2015 Category:Giants Category:Non-Vortech's Army Category:Resurrected Characters Category:Good Guys Category:Year 1 Category:Year 1 Characters Category:Evil Category:Main Antagonists Category:Story Mode Bosses Category:Level Pack Bosses